Finizar
The finizar,also called Firizar, are the tall and evil denizens of Thakul. They're nine feet tall with sharp teeth and dull skin. They don't have eyes, only dark pools set within their heads, and they hear through two gaps in their neck. The only way to kill them is by cutting their heart out and burning their body. "History" Chapter 1: Of the Origin of the Finizar Some stories tell of the begining of the gods, of mankind, the race of elves and dwarves or some of the other races. Of the origin of the Finizars no story tells about. The earliest tale about them says they we’re once a great race, a manlike race of shipwrigths. Thousands of ships they build, there empire was greater than any they did know. Some say that the stone islands were made by them. It was in the days of Gnudoif, emperor of the Finizars, that they did meet the Dragonfly-Riders. Their lord (the fifteenth of ship-dinasty) and Gnudoif did swear peace against each other, for thousand years this peace endured. But then did Xinotai stale the wife of the Dragonfly-Lord. She was a beautifull, fair maiden bared by a great seahorse. Chapter 2: The Sea-Raider Wars In the spring the following year they did marry and a great festival was hold in the capital of the Finizar Empire. Seven years latter a group Dragonfly-Riders did conquer one of the colonies of the Finizars. Two years long did they conquer their colonies, but then a message reached the great capital of the Finizars. Thousands of Finizars were sended to the dangerous seas of the east. Taken and retaken were the great ports and fortresses there by both the Dragonfly-Riders and the Finizars. Raiders were everywhere. But when ten years had come to pass the civilians of the Finizar Empire started to hate Xinotai and his queen. On May the eight the unrest came to its climax, fourthy thousands of civilians from the inland ports stormed to the palace grounds. The gate was breached and a fierce but short battle endured. It was fourthy thousand against thousand house knights. Chapter 3: Death of Xinotai Slow did return mine vision. I felt that warm blood poured from a gap in my head. Before the throne of the king, the mighty Xinotai, many of his house knights did still fight for there lives. There experience and weapons gave them the power to kill the insurgents. Also outside the Throne hall some House Knights did fight, people did cry. While the hours did increase the numbers of the House Knights did reduce. The mighty captain of Xinotai’s house knights, Xenerderix he was called, raised his sword. Again he did cut the body of a civilian in two parts. - A Finizar, who survived the skirmish of the throne hall. The Civilians did penetrate the castle of the emperors, build by Gnudoif. The casualties were high at both sides. Xinotai was killed by many arrows. His queen was executed by the civilians. But before she died she gave her child to Xenerderix, captain of the house knights. He did escape the palace before it was burned. With al surviving loyalists he did sail on the Sea of Nursey, exiles they became. The fortress of Noom was destroyed by the Dragonfly-Riders but some did escape, also these went searching for a new home. The other lands who were populated by Finizars were taken by the Dragonfly-Riders till they were destroyed by the Моадзі. The Finizar Empire was destroyed… Chapter 4: A New Home Ten years in exile did the Finizar live. Xinzar I, son of Xinotai, and Xenerderix did attack the Dragonfly-Riders one last time. Xenerderix was killed and the battle was lost, with all his surviving men Xinzar did flee to the far east. They did sail on the Shadowy Seas, here did they defeat seven obstacles. When dawn had to come they saw a gate in a mountain range. Xinzar, fearless he was, stand up and called: “Open your gates, you coward, or fear or revenge. You will share you land, or we will destroy it. What do you want! Choose now!” The gate opened and the ships of the Finizar sailed on there way. They came at land on the Rocks of the Forgotten. A great green land lay before them, a land that no others did claim. The Finizar did settle in this lands and peace came to them, for them. But they were restless, because they wanted more lands in their hearth. But in the days of Xinzar everything was good and there numbers started to triple. But on a mountain range, far beyond, a dark tree watched them. And his servants wanted nothing except destroy. Chapter 5: The Colonization Thousand years there was peace but then did travel fifhundred male colonists farther and they crossed the mountain range, where on the Dark Tree stood, they found themselves shut in a dessert, with no way back. Two weeks did they through this dessert till they found a small lake, the only place of water in that dessert. There numbers had dwindled till only two hundred. Category:Finizar Category:Invented Races Category:Immortal Races Category:Evil Races